Inmarcesible
by MiloLM
Summary: [AU]. Desde el comienzo supo que una eternidad sería difícil, y que todas las almas a su alrededor eran completamente efímeras o fáciles de desechar. Pero, en cuanto aparece una niña de los colores más vivos que haya visto, se sorprende de verse incapaz de marchitarla a la fuerza como debería de hacerlo.


**Título:** Inmarcesible.

**Personajes:** Norman, Emma.

**Pairings:** NorEmma bien tóxico, porque amo que sea de esa manera.

**Línea de tiempo:** AU, medieval. Con un Norman vampiro bien suculento.

**Advertencias:** Disclaimer Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, nada cómicas, casi románticas y bastante dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Clasificación:** ¿T?

**Categoría:** Drama, Romance.

**Total de palabras:** 3225

**Notas:** no se dejen llevar por mis notas o la descripción, se supone que esto es un fic serio y trágico.

(o una tragicomedia, quién sabe.)

* * *

**Summary:** Desde el comienzo supo que una eternidad sería difícil, y que todas las almas a su alrededor eran completamente efímeras o fáciles de desechar. Pero, en cuanto aparece una niña de los colores más vivos que haya visto, se sorprende de verse incapaz de marchitarla a la fuerza como debería de hacerlo.

* * *

Lo que piensa al ver por primera vez a esa humana es que—

(nunca admiró algo más bello)

las personas de esa clase tendían a ser de lo más asquerosas con el tiempo pasado en la tierra, y sus descendientes pudriéndose hasta ya no tener corazón. No es que sea ella, sino que trata de explicar que son los que la trajeron hasta allí. Aquellos son los despreciables.

Porque, después de todo, el hecho de que hubieran decidido tan fácilmente el entregar a uno de ellos —a la fuerza— sólo por el bien mayoritario, sin pensar en el individuo y sus deseos de vivir, hace que todo sea un dilema sin razón, con demasiados huecos que da ganas de sellar con las lenguas de los elegidos y simples seres que se atrevieran a dejar con tanta facilidad caer a cualquiera de su sangre.

Y piensa, finalmente, que los humanos nunca dejarán de ser deplorables bestias asquerosas que solamente merecen que les haga más acorde a su interior. Matándolos con lentitud, quizá como recompensa, entregando sus pecados al inframundo.

Respira el aire helado que le regala la tormentosa noche de invierno, y se levanta de su trono hecho con los deseos de sus antecesores, de los que han visto el comienzo del mundo, a los que respetará hasta el día en que desaparezca como ellos. Y dirige una mirada brillante al pequeño ser femenino que se halla al comienzo de las escaleras de piedra, su camino sellado, en tanto usa sobre los hombros de cristal la túnica de la pureza que no esconde las cicatrices de su vista, y trae colgadas en las muñecas las cadenas de esclavitud que le seguirán hasta el momento de su deceso.

Siente lástima. Es tan pequeña.

Pero en cuanto ve sus ojos de prado, de deseos de libertades inquebrantables y ardientes en vida, sabe que tener ese tipo de sentimientos hacia la jovencita es como un insulto a su existencia, a su ideal. Y él no es así.

Por eso baja hasta quedar cara a cara. La niña no se intimida, no inclina la cabeza, no muestra debilidad alguna. Y eso es de sorprender, teniendo en cuenta que por lo general las personas eran más como de temerle con solo darle un vistazo a su piel pálida, sus ojos de azul brillante (sedientos de ver y sentir colores cálidos) y aquellos colmillos sobresalientes que apenas muestra al hablar en la misma lengua que ellos. Y es una lástima, de verdad, que algo tan superficial les haga caer tan fácilmente de rodillas y suplicando de una redención a base de excusas falsas.

Siente que ellos dan más asco a cada segundo en el que se dedica a pensarlos. Ya no quiere hacerlo. Son, a fin de cuentas, la misma miseria del comienzo.

Pero ella no. Es diferente, de cierta forma curiosa. Porque a pesar de estarse mostrando imponente, como una ilusión macabra, la jovencita sigue sin doblarse en su lugar y pedir una y mil veces que no se acerque.

—¿No te da miedo? —pregunta entonces, con su tono habitual y suave que ha llegado a hacer llorar hasta a los más valientes. Es gracioso de recordar.

Y ella no le contesta enseguida, sino que usa ese par de primeros segundos para dedicarle una mirada rápida y curiosa a él, a su presencia, y al lugar en el que se encuentran. Es todavía más increíble esa reacción.

Hasta que sus orbes se topan directamente con los suyos. No hay conexión, es más como un golpe lo que le regala.

Fascinante.

—¿Por qué tendría miedo? —Contesta, preguntando también. Norman siente que quiere sonreír—. No me atacaste, y no parece que lo vayas a hacer. Al menos, no todavía.

Es lista. Y la sonrisa cálida que hace, contrastante con el ambiente helado a su alrededor, hace remover su pecho. Él no puede creer que eso sea una realidad.

La niña es como un enigma desbordante de misteriosos reflejos.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy Emma —y su voz sale más fuerte, más llena de vida, al anunciarse—. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

—Puedes llamarme Norman.

Y, puede que esté alucinando por la falta de comida impuesta sobre sí mismo desde hace siglos, pero juraría ver algo así como un hilo de color sangre enrollarse al cuello de Emma, como una cuerda que conecta a algo. Algo que está atado a él.

Esa es una mala señal.

—¿No piensas matarme?

Enarca una ceja. La pregunta es extraña, y ofende. Incluso hace que suelte una risa nerviosa, como hace años no ha podido hacer.

—¿Por qué iba a matarte?

—Soy tu comida —declara, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Norman se siente pesado de pronto, siente pena y lástima por ella a pesar de que no tendría que hacerlo—. O al menos, ese era el trato.

—¿El trato?

—Los de la aldea hicieron un trato, o más bien, una promesa —explica con paciencia, como si estuviese hablando del clima de esa mañana—. Desde que supieron que había un ser milenario en el castillo, dijeron que habría que darle un tributo para que no les atacara.

—¿Y fuiste una opción?

—No, yo me ofrecí —afirma con toda la naturalidad del mundo, sorprendiéndolo. La sonrisa que le dedica le dicta que tiene otra explicación para eso—. Si no lo hacía alguien más, serían los niños del orfanato.

Ahora él hace una mueca, una de estupefacción.

Sin duda alguna, eran unos malditos.

En cambio, Emma mantiene una sonrisa cansada que dice a viva voz que no es de importancia, que de hecho está satisfecha, y que no necesita algo así como odiar las decisiones de los ancianos que la desterraron para morir a manos de un supuesto monstruo.

—Así que aquí estoy —prosigue, alegre y animada, contraria al ambiente lúgubre de la enorme habitación—, dispuesta a cumplir la promesa.

Norman quiere decirle que no era necesario algo así como una promesa, o un tributo, o temerle. Que él no es el ser de pesadillas que creen que es, y que es ingenuo y cobarde pensar que les alzaría la mano para pedir a cambio la vida de alguien más con tal de salvar a una multitud. Es estúpido, sinceramente, el imaginar un pensamiento colectivo de esa calaña.

Pero no puede decirle más eso a ella, que con intenciones de salvar a otros con tanto amor y tanta valentía, se ha ofrecido sin mostrar una sola pizca de miedo a morir. No se merece que rompa sus ilusiones tan preciosas. Pero sabe que una vez acepte el supuesto trato obligado, tendrá que encargarse de su vida y cumplir el propósito de ello, que básicamente sería—

Respira profundo, alejando una tormenta interior, y asiente lentamente. Ella ensancha un poco más su sonrisa, y cierra los ojos, inclinando la cabeza a un lado y enseñando la vena por donde corre presurosa la sangre preciosa que posee, sin rastros de impureza que pueda notar solo captando su fragancia.

Alza las manos pálidas a ella, y acercándose, abre la boca enseñando los colmillos. Se acerca, se acerca, se acerca.

Y se detiene un centímetro antes de atreverse a tocarla solamente con la punta de sus garras.

Y entra en la cuenta de que devorar a un indefenso ser de luz suena a una monstruosidad en todo su esplendor. Él _no_ _puede_ hacer algo así.

Así que esconde los dientes de asesino y baja las manos que están manchadas de almas pecadoras, rindiéndose ante su compañera silenciosa que sigue esperando con paciencia y calma un golpe final para su existencia, y marchitarse entre los brazos de un ente hecho por y para la oscuridad, consumiendo lo que rodeara su presencia y haciendo desaparecer la luz —y esa es una mentira, realmente—. No pasará algo como eso.

Él no va a intentar algo así.

Por lo que suspira, tristemente. Y con cuidado lleva las mismas manos asesinas al rostro de la niña, y con suavidad toca la piel de crema, despertándola de su trance soñador.

Y le dedica una sonrisa sincera que en verdad se merece. Porque ha cautivado un lugar allí dentro de su ser vacío, ha creado algo así como un sentimiento muy confuso y cálido, y de pronto es importante a tal punto de que haría cualquier cosa por verla también sonreír para él. Porque es esplendorosa, es bella, es fuerte y regala tanto de su calor, que le quema el alma de demonio y le sume en una paz que no ha sentido en mucho tiempo.

Ella es algo así como—

—Inmarcesible.

Sus ojitos inocentes declaran que no le comprenden para nada, y eso lo hace reír. Es una niña, al fin y al cabo, capaz de despertar muchas cosas y a la vez mantener dormidas otras tantas, por su propio bien, por el bien de ambos.

Pero a pesar de no comprender, no hace preguntas. Sino que sonríe más grandemente, con ilusión, con verdadera vida, y agradece regalándole con cierto descaro un abrazo infantil y lleno de cariño ingenuo que ha de atesorar por siempre.

Por ello pasa su vida a su lado, y la ve crecer y crecer más. La ve sonreír cada día y agradecerle la ayuda que le ha dado. La ve también seguir con aquella luz que no se extingue ni un solo momento. La ve portar el hilo en el cuello que no ha perforado y que está unido a él, y que no ha podido cortar nunca.

Y ve también que el tiempo no se detiene. Y eso no le gusta.

—Emma, vive a mi lado todavía —pide suavemente, acariciando la melena de naranja atardecer que nunca ha sido capaz de ver con sus propios ojos a causa de la maldición que trae desde su nacimiento—. Y conviértete en algo inmortal para mí.

La joven ríe con sinceridad a su lado, y le sostiene la mirada con valentía, a él, a un ser que tiene tantos años y tanto poder, sin temer jamás a su presencia.

—Viviré a tu lado todavía —afirma contenta, pero después su expresión es severa, sin borrar su mueca infantil—. Pero no seré una inmortal, Norman.

Esas palabras no tienen lógica alguna.

(_Emma no tiene lógica alguna, no obstante._)

Y aunque le duela ese hecho, lo acepta sin rechistar. Porque no puede oponerse a sus deseos egoístas, porque a final de cuentas la quiere tanto, tanto, tanto que es incapaz de rechazar cualquier palabra suya, aún si eso era malo para ambos —amaría ir al infierno a su lado, también—. Porque de cierta manera él siempre termina siendo algo así como un ser vivo pero muerto que necesita de algo a lo que aferrarse, a pesar de que eso sea efímero como la vida de un mortal. Y los mortales suelen desvanecerse con un soplido de entre los labios de la amarga muerte.

Oh, qué triste. Tan, tan triste que el universo haya decidido tal cosa, que sea solo todo al azar. No debería ser así, piensa Norman, cada vez que mira a Emma y la nota volverse un poquito más débil que el día anterior.

Ya no quiere pensar en que va a perderla en algún momento, así que se dedica a disfrutar del presente una vez más, cada segundo que pasa cerca, que le dedica más sonrisas y más miradas cálidas y amorosas, solamente para él, para lo que un simple humano denominará siempre «monstruo».

(_Emma en algún punto piensa que los humanos también son monstruos por creer que él es un monstruo —o por entregar a una niña para morir siendo comida de monstruo—. Y ese pensamiento es algo confuso y le da dolor de cabeza, pero la hace reír, porque no llegará a preocuparse mucho por eso realmente._)

Y ellos se sumen en su perfecta ilusión de que siempre estarán juntos— al menos por el tiempo que le quede a la joven de alborotado corazón.

Pero las ilusiones son (demasiado) fáciles de romper.

Y una noche llegan las personas del pueblo, con antorchas y sables que anuncian penas y rencor hacia algo que nunca les ha llegado a afectar directamente. Y sus miradas y palabras necias exigen que el demonio que habita sus tierras (que no les pertenecen realmente, porque no han estado allí desde sus comienzos ni la han visto cambiar con las miles y miles de estaciones que ya han pasado) sea derrocado y convertido en cenizas.

Norman quiere asesinarlos a todos por su osadía.

Pero ahí está Emma de nuevo, siendo tan amable y soñadora como sólo ella puede ser. Y le pide, por favor, que no la siga mientras ella se encarga de calmar a la muchedumbre que no tiene derecho a pisar su sagrado hogar. Así que la ve irse, y espera en silencio, observa en silencio, su rápido andar y sus manos temblando, junto con su mirada llena de una valentía que jamás podrá ser capaz de sentir porque, a diferencia suya, él siempre ha sido fuerte y nunca ha temido a nada que no fuera la muerte —de esa niña.

Así que también la ve posarse firmemente frente a los traidores que la abandonaron, y les pide a viva voz que abandonen el lugar, que no han de tener derecho de molestar porque nunca hubo conflictos entre ninguno y que esa manera de actuar es completamente irracional.

Pero ellos no la escuchan. Sino que gritan, más fuerte incluso, de su traición.

(_Norman quiere despedazarlos._)

Y Emma trata de nuevo de hacerles entrar en razón, alegando que no ha de retroceder hasta que entiendan que lo que hacen es completamente cruel. No les reclama la verdad, no dice nada sobre la herida antigua de ser un sacrificio, no menciona que ese lugar podría ser un paraíso eterno para todos. Porque, al final, son aquellas bestias repugnantes quienes se encargan de no dejarle hablar más.

Y ellos exclaman que se ha convertido en el mismo monstruo que habita ese sombrío palacio. No es verdad, por supuesto que no es verdad, y aun así—

La atacan.

Y la hacen sangrar.

(_Norman no lo soporta más._)

Él puede oler su dulce aroma y sentir su propio pulso correr de golpe, como si fuera a estar vivo de nuevo y sufriendo en el infierno. En su cabeza danzan los demonios que golpean las ideas acerca de dejar todo de lado y lanzarse a matar, matar y matar. De cortar con sus garras los cuellos de aquellos falsos humanos y morder la carne podrida que portan, de escupir su alma y pisotear sus vidas hasta que no quedara ni un rastro de sus existencias patéticas y volubles.

Y vomitar el sentimiento de agonía que trae encima por la mirada de espanto que le regala Emma al final de su dulce masacre.

Porque de pronto se encuentra entre un montón de cuerpos mutilados hasta el centro, con la sangre manchando su traje blanco y su piel pálida, y sus colmillos con sabores metálicos y asquerosos de maldad, las manos entibiecidas por las almas perdidas que ha arrebatado y el aroma del azufre de inframundo que le espera en cuanto salga el sol.

Y sólo puede sonreír con culpa.

Pero Emma ya no le va a sonreír más, pero eso está bien, de hecho, porque aún tiene fresca en la memoria todos los instantes en los que le regaló de su cariño amable y endulzado. Está contento, de todas maneras, con el hecho de que ahora que ya no existe peligro ya no tiene problema en dejarla ir y no atreverse a ver cómo cae ante la muerte.

Es por su bien. Siempre ha sido por su bien. Ellos eran el peligro para su frágil vida que ya habían intentado extinguir antes de que hubiese llegado a sus brazos —se lo decían las cicatrices que porta en el cuerpo, y las marcas invisibles en su espíritu, los retazos de solitarias palabras que de vez en cuando no iban dirigidas a él.

Así que está bien.

—Ya está todo bien, Emma —sonríe, con amor incrustado en cada gesto pequeño, en cuanto se para torpemente frente a ella y baja la mirada, incapaz de verla llorar por las heridas físicas y emocionales que acaba de tener que sufrir por culpa suya—. Ya no hay peligro, entonces... ya puedes irte.

—¿Irme?

Su vocecilla de ruiseñor suena lastimera, herida como nunca antes. El joven tiene ganas de derrumbarse al oírla.

—Sí... Ya no hay nada que te ate a mí, porque ya no hay trato entre mí y los que eran los habitantes del pueblo —asegura, todavía sin titubear en su mueca de perfecta blancura inmortal pero manchada hasta el núcleo—. Y tampoco hay peligro para ti. Así que eres libre, Emma.

Emma no llora pero—

(casi puede escucharla gritar).

Se niega a marcharse.

Sus heridas podrían doler mucho, pero le dolería más ver de nuevo aquella mirada azul desolada que le regalaba la persona, el ser humano que estuvo dispuesto a quererla por sobre todas las cosas.

No puede abandonarlo.

—No hay manera de que te abandone.

Y creen, quizás, que hay una manera de arreglarlo todo.

Pero es una mentira.

Porque de nuevo hay sangre, y es una herida demasiado grande, demasiado dolorosa y cruelmente desastrosa, que le deja escapar pedazos de vida a toda costa, que se deslizan por la piel de crema y por entre los dedos de hielo de él. Que saben a tristeza y desconsuelo, que los deja aturdidos y casi llorando, casi gritando.

No hay manera de arreglarlo.

Emma no acepta salvarse a cambio de entregar su raza de nacimiento. Declara que, como un último intento de regalo para su salvador, sea ella la humana que le diga claramente que no es un monstruo.

—Porque de verdad no lo eres. Porque... los monstruos no pueden ser cálidos.

Norman no puede agradecerle debidamente porque ella ya ha cerrado sus ojos de prado y se ha dormido entre sus brazos.

Y él llora.

(_La niña, al final, nunca llegó a ser mancillada por su sangre maldita. Y siempre fue el alma pura que le redimió de su soledad eterna._)

* * *

_¿fin?_


End file.
